


Line Without a Hook

by toad_in_the_road



Series: New Dream Appreciation Week 2021 [1]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Day of Hearts, F/M, Fluff, Just mindless fluff, Line Without a Hook by Ricky Montegomery, New Dream, New Dream Week (Disney), New Dream Week 2021, Prompt Week, Songfic, Sorry this is really short, Valentine's Day, im gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toad_in_the_road/pseuds/toad_in_the_road
Summary: Day One: Day of HeartsEugene reflects on his relationship with Rapunzel
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Series: New Dream Appreciation Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161998
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	Line Without a Hook

**Author's Note:**

> WOO OKAY HERE WE GO IM GONNA TRY MY BEST TO GET EVERYTHING DONE I CAN DO THIS
> 
> sorry this is really short, frankly, i forgot to delegate time to work on it. the rest are much better, i promise

There were times, many times, where Eugene had to pause and marvel at Rapunzel. 

Objectively, if he were to remove himself from the lens of completely adoring her (which was hard) he had to admit she was as close to perfect as a human being could be.

She was beautiful, of course, but anyone with even the tiniest bit of sight could see that. Even when he could barely stand her when she was holding him at frying pan-point, he was taken aback by how beautiful she was. And her smile made his stomach do little flips, even then when she giggled in embarrassment over the rabbit that had nearly caused a heart attack.

Of course, there was more to it than that. He wasn’t so shallow as that anymore.

She was smart, and not just because she went through books and lessons as easily as breathing, but she was amazingly good at thinking on her feet and coming up with-as one might generously say-creative problem solving, especially for someone who had been in a tower for most of her life. It was incredible, really, and Eugene wondered how she never appeared to let anything throw her. It took little effort for her to keep up with Varian, which was a feat all in it of itself. Being around that kid made Eugene’s head spin. 

She was funny, too. He always saw himself as the humorous, witty one, but Rapunzel was always the one to seek laughter even in tense situations. He figured it must be part of her peacemaking personality (which was yet another thing he loved about her) and she was always the first one to spot a joke in the strangest places. She had an appreciation for puns, though she would never admit it.

Rapunzel was royalty, and carried herself as such. She was a natural leader, and people naturally looked to her for help. She was always happy to oblige and do whatever it took to help out. If she could make peace between him and Maximus, there was no conflict she couldn’t solve.

It made him dizzy, really, how someone like him ended up with Rapunzel. She had an adoring family and kingdom, a future brighter than the sun, and her pick of suitors. Before her, he was-at best-an abandoned child that only caused trouble and no one else wanted to deal with, and-at worst-a cold and empty thief. 

Sometimes, when he felt like torturing himself, he wondered how many lives he had ruined. He had soothed his sometimes guilty conscience then by saying that his various victims deserved it. And in fairness, an argument could be made that many of them did. 

But for every wealth-hoarding duke or lord Eugene stole some sentimentally worthless jewel from, there was someone else who was just as unlucky or as destitute as he was, just trying to scrape by. How many of them still remembered him with fury or grief? 

He was probably one of the least deserving people in the world to be the object of Rapunzel’s love, with a harsh and biting past that still sometimes came back not only to haunt him, but everyone else he cared about.

And yet here he was, still awed by her after all this time. But how could he not be? She was (and he had a feeling Rapunzel would have enjoyed his pseudo-pun) the light of his life.

“Eugene!” Rapunzel said, racing up to him with a big smile, snapping him out of his thoughts. “Come on, they’re bringing out the book, we’re gonna miss it!”

“We already signed it, Sunshine,” Eugene said, but let her take his hand, weaving through the crowds. “You have paper hearts in your hair, by the way.”

“Hm?” Rapunzel looked surprised, and Eugene plucked one of the hearts out of her short, choppy hair with a grin. “Oh, whoops. Those things get everywhere. I think Pascal ate one by accident.”

Pascal squeaked from her shoulder, offended, but there was a bit of red paper sticking out of his mouth. Eugene chuckled, interlacing his fingers with Rapunzel’s. She leaned against them, the two walking in step. “Think we could sign it again?” Rapunzel asked, watching a few guards carry out the ancient journal of Herz Der Sonne.

“Is there a rule against it?” Eugene glanced at her, and chuckled. “Even if there was, you’re the princess. They’re not gonna arrest you.”

“I certainly hope you wouldn’t arrest me, Captain.” Rapunzel said, a little coy. 

Eugene grinned, and then unable to resist a moment longer, leaned down and kissed Rapunzel. After he pulled away (still wanting more), Rapunzel smiled, looking slightly puzzled. “What was that for?”

“I love you.” He said, feeling a little giddy.

Rapunzel giggled, pulling him closer. “I love you too.” She stood up on her tiptoes to kiss him again. 

“Happy Day of Hearts.” She whispered in between kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> say hello on tumblr!
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/toadintheroad


End file.
